1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of optically tracking a frame and a related optical tracking system, and more particularly, to a method of optically tracking a frame of an object and a related optical tracking system with preferred resistance to environmental error.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional multipoint object tracking method regularly triggers a reference point to generate scintillating light source, an image sensor synchronously obtains continuous images which contain the reference point, and a controller analyzes regular variation of dark matters and bright matter of the continuous images to find out position of the reference point, so as to generate coordinates for the object tracking method. Capturing frequency of the image sensor and the scintillating light source of the reference point are in synchronization with tiny tolerance. The reference point controller of the conventional multipoint object tracking method needs greater precision, and complexity of the synchronous controlling technique accordingly increases product cost. In addition, background light source in household environment and work environment is scintillated by regular frequency, and the conventional multipoint object tracking method is difficult to distinguish the scintillating light source of the reference point from background error with the regular frequency. Half of an operating period of the reference point belongs to an Off-mode (the light source is shut down or switched to low illumination) when the reference point is regularly scintillated, and an amount of images including the effective reference point detected by the image sensor is decreased. Therefore, resolution of the conventional multipoint object tracking method applied to the background error with the regular frequency is worse, and the amount of the effective reference point is less, so that the conventional multipoint object tracking method has drawbacks of low tracking efficiency and low remote controlling performance.